1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to L-carnitine magnesium citrate, which is present as a true complex salt, to a process for the production of this compound and to the use of this compound as a combination preparation of carnitine and magnesium in sports nutrition or as a pharmacological active ingredient. This compound has the following formula: ##STR1##
2. Background Art
Both magnesium and L-carnitine are increasingly eliminated during physical training via perspiration or urine. These losses cause:
magnesium or L-carnitine deficiency phenomena PA0 muscle cramps PA0 reduction of efficiency PA0 cardiac irregularities. PA0 clearly higher performance and improved endurance in athletes as well as shorter rest periods PA0 balancing of the increased magnesium and L-carnitine demand in competitive sports PA0 delay of fatigue PA0 strengthening of cardiac performance and prevention of cardiac irregularities PA0 increased stress tolerance PA0 less tendency to have muscle and vascular spasms PA0 improvement of muscular activity PA0 increase of the activity of enzyme reactions in energy metabolism.
It is known that L-carnitine as well as magnesium salts, e.g., magnesium aspartate and magnesium orotate, exhibit high hygroscopicity.